


Like What You See?

by SoulPhrase



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, not my best work but i needed to crank something out for zen's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulPhrase/pseuds/SoulPhrase
Summary: Inspired by a certain work of art by zenscrotch on tumblr (look up "the selfie that i was expecting but never came": be warned, it's pretty explicit!) so I wrote this for Zen's birthday! Not my best work, but coming up with the concept and writing it all out was still fun. At least I managed to crank this out in time...? :) Hopefully this will inspire me to be more consistent with my writing and pace myself better, rather than rushing at the last minute to meet deadlines...





	

“What…? Again, tonight? _Five_ hours?”

 

Zen took a deep breath, dragging his nails across his scalp.

 

“…I know. Fine, I’ll see you then.”

 

With a single ‘beep,’ the conversation was over. Frustrated with this turn of events, Zen allowed himself to fall back and lie down on the bed.

 

_Damn trust fund kid… I was hoping he’d change sooner than later, but Jumin still hasn’t learned shit about how to treat his workers._

 

Ever since Zen had agreed to model for that cat food commercial, Jumin took full advantage and coerced him into a bunch of other feline-related gigs. Sure, Zen was getting a lot of other work as a result of his steadily-growing popularity, but this was rapidly approaching the point of insanity. The number of times he’s had to recite ‘Holistic for Glorious Cats’ in a single recording session was enough to give Zen nightmares. Just thinking about those god-forsaken paws anywhere on his beautiful self sent shivers down his spine.

 

Thanks to his allergies, the photo shoots took twice as much time as the usual job. It was a terrible experience each attempt, and even the generous amount of compensation wasn’t enough to make it feel worthwhile. To save Zen from making multiple trips, Jumin prepared a guest room for him to use. Rather than a convenience, it always left Zen feeling trapped. As if Jumin had planned it so Zen wouldn’t have any “excuses” to leave. That jerk.

 

Coming home to his girlfriend was always the highlight of Zen’s day. And to prevent him from having at least _that_? It was enough to make him whimper in defeat.

 

Thinking about this was just making him miss her more. Zen finished changing into more comfortable clothes, so he could definitely ditch work and pay his cutie a visit. But…

 

“Just five hours before the next shoot? Ugh…”

 

And he’d _just_ finished tearing off that hideous, furry costume. Who the hell designed that ugly thing, anyway? It accentuated his best features in all the wrong ways, which Zen never imagined he’d ever say about himself. This would definitely improve the cat food’s sales, but a massive feline with abs was the last thing Zen ever wanted to be recognized for. Hopefully this would pass quickly, but with his unforgettable looks? Probably not.

 

Woefully, Zen brought a hand to his cheek.

 

“Oh, curse this blessed face of mine…” More playfully, his dexterous fingers trailed down his neck. Then over his chest, admiring its firmness through his navy shirt.

 

“But who am I to blame them? I’m just _so_ handsome!”

 

A brief fit of laughter filled the room, only slowing down when Zen felt his heart beating below his palm. His eyelashes fluttered, a gentle smile spreading on his face. “…Well, at least my girl loves me for more than just my looks.”

 

And there he goes again. A sad, mopey whimper made its way into Zen’s throat. Why couldn’t she have just come here with him? It’s always so lonely when they’re apart, and all he can do to keep himself from sprinting his way back to her side is to think about her _more_. Hell, even the director has noticed just how obsessed he is. It’s been more than a few times where Zen was asked to ‘wipe that goofy grin’ off of his face during an unfitting scene. But he just can’t help himself, and isn’t afraid to admit that to the world.

 

“Nnn… honey, I miss you so much!”

 

Desperate for affection, Zen snatched up the closest pillow on his bed and buried his face against it. To think that _this_ would have to be his replacement for a sleeping partner tonight was beyond tragic. Not even half as warm and cuddly as his sweetheart. He would just have to go cold and lonely for the evening, unfortunately. And with all this time to spare…

 

Through Zen’s pouting, something clicked in his thoughts. Well, there wasn’t much to do by himself except think about how much he misses his girlfriend. How much he missed her beautiful smile, brilliant eyes and soft hands…

 

The sweetness in her voice, her beautiful figure…

 

_The delicate taste of her neck…_

Oh, if only she was there with him. He’d love to lazily trace his tongue over her skin, along each of her favorite places. Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts, over her naval and between her thighs…

 

When was the last time he gifted her with a few love bites…?

 

It took an alert from his phone for Zen to snap out of his fantasies and wipe the bit of drool leaking off the corner of his lip. And was he chewing on the pillow, thinking it was his girlfriend’s shoulder? Okay, she definitely didn’t need to know about that part. Having his pillow covered in saliva was one problem to be fixed, but Zen only just noticed another.

 

Staring back at him was a fresh erection, packed tightly in his jeans. 

 

“Fuck, did I get hard this quickly?”

 

Zen could hear his girlfriend’s voice now, teasing him for his ease at getting erect so suddenly. _‘And I haven’t even laid a single hand on you yet! What goes on in that naughty mind of yours?’_

 

He never could come up with a good answer to that question. Words were never enough to show his girl just how badly he wanted her. Usually, his response was to pull her in as closely as possible and graze his teeth along her neck. To take in her scent and hold her to his lap, grinding in time with her sweet and gentle moans…

 

Ugh, thinking about this was just making his dick twitch in desperation. The two of them haven’t had sex in over a _week,_ which was seven days too many by Zen’s standards. At least time was on his side, so he might as well fix the problem before it gets any worse.

 

His jeans were down in an instant, Zen hurrying to pull his cock out for some sweet relief. A profuse amount of precum leaked from the tip, making a mess of his fingers upon contact. Instead of thinking about how to properly clean it up, all that could cross his mind was his girlfriend’s lips wrapped around his index finger to suck it all off. After a satisfied ‘pop,’ maybe she’d even drag her tongue over his tip to address the source…

 

_Shit, shit. Okay, I should probably take care of this before I make an even bigger mess…_

 

Zen swore again when his phone beeped at him a second time. Jumin was a persistent guy, but twice in less than five minutes? He didn’t want to get out of the mood now, not with his cock already out and ready to burst.

 

But it turns out that Lady Luck was on his side today.

 

Zen’s eyes lit up when he logged into the messenger chat. His sweetheart was the only one online, checking if he was on break yet. She must be done with her errands for the day, so he shouldn’t keep her waiting. Ah, it’ll be hard to text with just one hand, considering his left is so… sticky. His wolfish thoughts, however, begged to differ.

 

“Hmm… this might work out after all,” Zen chuckled to himself. He made sure to set up the message privately rather than enter the public chatroom, lest he repeat the first time he accidentally got raunchy with his girlfriend for everyone else to see. Now _that_ was a story in itself… but for another time.

 

For now, he had quite the surprise to share.

 

_ZEN: Babe! How are you? ^^_

_MC: Perfect, with you here! Do you have time to talk?_

 

_ZEN: I do. Are you home?_

The actor continued to stroke himself, painstakingly waiting for the answer that would potentially put his plan to a complete halt. As curious as he was to see how this would go with his girlfriend checking her phone in public, he didn’t want to risk her getting in trouble. Still, the anticipation was starting to build up a little _too_ well. His fingers were practically glistening with all the precum trailing down his tip, and it probably would’ve been a better idea to grab some tissues before starting their conversation.

 

_MC: Yup, putting away groceries._

 

Oh, thank God she was home. This was going to be fun.

 

_ZEN: Good… I have a surprise for you ^^_

 

Struggling to keep his hand steady, Zen positioned his phone for a picture. His cock throbbed eagerly, standing straight up for the perfect shot. Even Zen couldn’t hold back a light chuckle. What could he say? He was just too photogenic, even when putting on a private show for his sweetheart. With a smirk, Zen trailed over the tip of his cock to get a _delectable_ string of precum on his thumb. He didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer, and took the shot. His tongue glided over his lips as he waited for the image to send.

 

_ZEN: I missed you so much. Can you tell?_

 

No immediate response.

 

She definitely received the photo in time. Maybe she was still staring at it? She always responded positively to his selfies, but rarely was she ever rendered speechless. Exciting as this was, Zen only got more nervous with all the suspense. He admittedly took revealing pictures of himself in the past, but only for self-keeping. This was his first time sharing such a photo, let alone with the woman of his dreams. Did he cross a line…?

 

Zen’s heart skipped a beat when he saw she was typing a reply. It took several agonizing minutes for the reply to show up, but when it did…

 

Oh, when it did.

 

_MC: I missed you too. Like what you see? ; )_

She had sent a surprisingly bold photo of herself, wearing one of his shirts unbuttoned to expose her chest in the most tantalizing way. Her fingers were glazed with a clear wetness that stuck between them, her lips puckered just right around the tip of her middle finger. Even her tongue peeked out as if to catch any stray drops of her cum. Hell, the pleading look in her eyes made Zen want to drop everything and run straight to her side like a fairytale prince.

 

But, to have her fingers so glossy and obviously sticky… She must’ve been wet beyond belief.

 

How long had she been masturbating without him…?

 

Rendered speechless by his thoughts, his eyes jumped to her latest reply.

 

_MC: I wish you were here, Hyun…_

Shit. His fingers were frantic, pumping himself with his left hand and letting the precum lubricate it for him. Zen hissed through his teeth, so close to orgasm as he imagined all the things he would do if they were together for real, at this exact moment. His eyes shut tightly, groaning as he forced himself to stop his strokes. He wanted to save this for just the right moment, otherwise this would be a waste.

 

_ZEN: Fffuck_

_ZEN: . . The beast is almost out bab;e_

_ZEN: La st chan cwe_

 

With all the slipping of his fingers, it was amazing that he could get words out at all. As much as he tried to warn his girlfriend that his last shred of his dignity as a gentleman was about to go up in flames, she wasn’t concerned in the least.

 

_MC: Zenny, I came so much <3 My hands got even stickier… do you want to see?_

 

. . .

 

That was the final straw.

 

_ZEN: Stay htere_

 

With a hurried press of a few buttons, Zen shoved his cock back into his pants without any care for the stains it would probably leave behind. He should really stay for the sake of this gig, but… this was an _emergency_ , right? It wouldn’t hurt to go back home, right? His babe was wet, and needed some thorough loving to take care of it. Something that only the ever-talented Zen could provide.

 

He quickly checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed, then ran out the door without a second thought.

 

\- - -

 

It felt like mere moments had passed before Zen arrived to unleash the beast on his rather grateful victim.

 

She was pushed on her back and held against the bed in effortless seconds, attention brought to the already rock-hard cock trying to force its way out of Zen’s jeans. Even if Zen had been reckless enough to run here on foot, his erection hadn’t wavered at all. Still, it gave her the delicious treat of seeing Zen’s gorgeous body dripping with sweat and desperate to be touched. And with the ferocious lust in his eyes, it went without saying that Zen was dying to touch her too.

 

She reached for his zipper, but Zen snatched her hands and pinned them above her head. Like a crazed animal, Zen was relentless in letting her know just how badly he wanted her. His face buried into her neck, inhaling and savoring everything she had to offer. Her scent, her taste, the tantalizing softness in her skin… Zen had always been a passionate lover, but she had never seen him quite this urgent.

 

A yelp escaped her lips when Zen bit down, sucking harshly on the skin to leave a mark. A gentle kiss was left in its place, serving as a silent apology for the aggression to come. Her clothes were worked off very quickly, although that wasn’t much to begin with. Just one of Zen’s button-up shirts and a pair of panties already draped around her thigh from her earlier masturbation session.

 

Impatient, Zen’s fingers rushed to stroke at her folds to test her wetness. Her hips tried to pull away out of sensitivity, but Zen’s free hand held her still. Pleased with the result, Zen let out a soft growl before curling his tongue around his fingers to relish the taste. He made sure to hold eye contact as he sucked off the last of her cum, enticing a whimper from his girlfriend.

 

But no more wasting time.

 

“I hope you’re ready, babe. You want this just as badly as me, right?”

 

Hastily, she nodded through heavy breaths.

 

His entrance was sloppy, both in technique and drooling precum, but the way Zen filled her up in one full thrust was _pure ecstasy_. Not a second was given where she could savor the sheer girth of his cock, before Zen’s hips bucked forward roughly. His grip around her waist was strong, keeping her in place despite the fervent arching of her back.

 

“Ah, fuck! I… Hyun!”

 

His pace was fast, aggressive… it was only a matter of time until his girl became overwhelmed. All the fantasies Zen had on the way there had their toll on him as well, so he couldn’t last very long. Zen roared as they came in unison, rushing to cover her lips with a kiss and savor the muffled sound of her moans. His muscular arms wrapped her in a gentle embrace, eyes closed as they both came down from their orgasmic high.

 

“Mmm… I think I’ll stay tonight. I can make up for the photoshoot tomorrow, but I’d _much_ rather be here with my honey.”

 

Zen cupped the back of his partner’s head, cradling her while he leaned in for another chaste kiss. “Let’s enjoy this for now, okay?”

 

He had always wondered how she managed to keep her lips so soft. Even the most gentle of smiles managed to set his heart ablaze with affection. Although, those same lips were now curved with a mischievous smirk.

 

“So, Hyun… up for another round?”

 

For a second, Zen’s pulse completely stopped. She _had_ to be joking, but her expression seemed completely serious. Zen growled lowly. “You should know by now not to say something like that, princess… I might just take you seriously, and become a beast for real.”

 

His hands grasped at hers, pulling her close with a lustful gaze in his eyes. “Is that what you want, my love? To unleash the beast with the sun still up?”

 

With their hands still held together, Zen could only watch as his palm was spread open by his girlfriend to press against her naval. Curious at first, his eyes widened when she led his fingers to lie on top of her clit. It was moistened by the mixture of their cum, still as swollen and sensitive as before.

 

“And what if I said yes?”

 

All his restraints were now gone. Snarling lowly, Zen licked and kissed at her neck, lazily easing himself back inside of her with a rock of his hips. His breaths were heavy in her ear, savoring his partner’s gasps in quickly growing pleasure.

 

“I warned you, babe… Now I’ll make you cum until you can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

“Ready?”

 


End file.
